The Impact of Rain
by Psychobillybutterfly
Summary: Brooklyn is brutally attacked on a rainy summer night by Quarrymen but finds the real battle is only begining. A tale of friendship, faith and the fear that comes with accepting both. For it is the impact of rain that slowly wears away stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_We hate some persons because we do not know them; and will not know them because we hate them." - Charles Caleb Colton _

**Chapter 1 – Hating the Unknown **

It has been said that the rain may put holes in the stone, not through violence, but by falling often. The rain is constant, always there to drop and wash away the dirt and grime of the day. Sometimes, however, the rain isn't as cleansing as one would think; it often times seems to only aid in sinking the smells and grime into the cement streets of the city. As the moon rose higher into the night sky Lizzy knew that tonight was one of those nights, were the first summer rain brought out all the stenches of the streets. Her head shot up as the hammers came down heavier than the raindrops that hit the red demon creature. Lizzy and her friends, her family, sat with their backs against the alleyway wall as they waited for Jason to get their van. Lizzy, Jason, Jack, Allison and Bridget lived in this neighborhood. This was their turf, fought for and bought with hard work and a few fights. This was one of the few areas that gangs and thugs alike stayed out of because its citizen's had decided to fight back. The big white van rumbled up as the creature fell underneath the blows of the five men. His growls and grunts could be heard and it appeared no one would come to his aid for fear of the Quarrymen's wrath; but all was not as it seemed.

Faces peeked from storefronts and upper apartment windows, but the streets were empty. The poor souls that had been walking this late at night had scattered when the roof top battle had poured down onto the streets. This area was a place that people normally came to at night because it was safe. Lizzy was going to be sure that these men never came back to her neighborhood. Jason parked the van nearby the action, jumping out and crouching next to the younger girl.

"How's it look?" He asked as he pushed his long dreads out of his face, Lizzy's blue eyes met his and a thin eyebrow raised in silence. Shaking his head he sighed, "that good?"

"That bad, actually," she whispered, pulling her brightly colored hair into a high ponytail, "They're going to kill him if we don't move soon," she grumbled.

"Fine, we move now, Lizzy and Jack, you're second. Al, Bri, stay in the back, if it gets too deep, run," At their nod he rose the others following him. They walked in a v style formation with Jason in the lead, Jack and Lizzy flanking him, the twins in the back, and making as much noise as they could to alert the attackers of their presence. When the men didn't look up at them Lizzy shoved her pinkie fingers in her mouth and let out a high, shrill whistle. That caught their attention and most of them turned while the rest held down the unconscious but still writhing Gargoyle.

"We're going to have to ask you to step back, this thing is dangerous," the tallest of the bunch stated in a tone resembling a police officer. He might as well have been directing traffic with the tone his voice carried. Lizzy smiled sweetly at the masked thug before she signaled to the man in the window nearest her. The old, Asian man smiled with a nod and disappeared.

"Gentlemen, we're going to have to ask _you _all to leave," Jason's voice was gentle but left no room for discussion. The young black man had nearly growled the last part before continuing on, "This is our neighborhood and we don't appreciate your coming in here and disrupting the peace. We frown especially on hate crimes," Jason said with emphasis on the word _hate_ and he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. The Quarrymen all began to laugh, a sound muffled by the thickness of their masks. When they showed no sign of leaving Lizzy, defying Jason's orders that they not engage the Quarrymen physically, took three large strides forward and delivered a high roundhouse kick to the leader's face. The tall man dropped his hammer and fell into a few of his compatriots. With angry shouts and movements wrought from hours of training they circled around her, the Gargoyle forgotten.

"Show this chit what happens to those who defy the Quarrymen!" The leader's British accent suddenly heightened as blood soaked through his mask from his broken nose. Lizzy could hear their snickers as they all moved in to attack. The group of young adults went on the counter, evading most of their blows and catching a few of the men in sensitive areas like the neck, stomach and the groin. A few littered the ground until Jason was able to give the signal. He smacked Allison on the back, thrusting the keys into her palm and she took off towards the van. Jason turned to look at Lizzy who gave another shrill whistle while fighting a particularly over confident Quarryman. An obviously green member over shot a punch to her face, stumbled when she evaded him easily; she used his momentum to push him to the wet ground. The van screeched to a halt and the door slide open as Bridget and Jack hauled the limp, red Gargoyle into the vehicle. When the Quarryman attempted to rise Lizzy hit him in the head with his own hammer. He crumpled to the ground and Lizzy ran to the van in an attempt to jump in. The men were too close so she grabbed the handle and yelled at Jason.

"Get him out of here, I'll catch up!" Lizzy shouted as she slammed the van's door shut. The sound of heavy boots hitting the wet pavement drew her attention away from the disappearing van. Reinforcements had arrived and Lizzy, for the first time that night, felt the overwhelming impossibility of walking away unscathed from this fight.

"This is the one," pointed the leader as he spoke loudly and addressing a man in a

darker colored uniform than the others. The new masked man stepped towards her, his hammer at his side and slammed his fist heavily into her stomach. She would have toppled over onto the ground had two of the other Quarrymen not grabbed her arms to keep her upright. She fought against their grip once she had regained her breath but the two men had a strong hold on her. The darker clad man gripped her chin hard and forced her to look up at him.

"Child, you are very misguided in your attempts at heroism. That creature you and your friends just took from us may very well kill them. It has no logic like you or I, it is a monster, plain and simple," He said, his accented voice low as he brought his face close to hers.

"The only monsters I've seen today wear masks," she spat, gasping for breath as he punched her again in the side, her ribs giving way to a sickening crunch. Her knees gave way as a foot collided with her spine and the Quarrymen holding her let got. Lizzy covered her head with her arms and went into herself as the men beat her into the wet cement. Suddenly, the sound of sirens filled her senses, she had never been so glad to hear the sounds of the NYPD. The men began to scatter leaving Lizzy gasping on the wet pavement. The sounds of screeching brakes and car doors as the men started to scurry.

"NYPD, stop and put your hands up," came a voice over a police car com system. Coughing Lizzy sat up and saw the familiar red Cadillac of Detective Maza, the woman herself, gun drawn, silhouetted in her headlights. Lizzy lay flat again when shots began going off as the Quarrymen began firing at the police. With her face in the dirt of the pavement she quietly shook in fear as the bullets whizzed past. Just as suddenly as it had begun the shots stopped and Maza's voice rang in the quiet air.

"I want cars out here picking up anyone who so much as looks like a Quarryman," she shouted, holstering her gun, "This area is closed off, get these clowns cleaned up and in a cell before I get back to the station, Cesar," she said to a heavy set officer who was taking down her directions and nodding. "Are you alright, kiddo? Do you need to see the EMTs?" Elisa said, concern edging her voice as she helped the young girl up. Lizzy looked around and two of the Quarrymen had been shot, wounded only, and were being cuffed and led to the ambulances.

"No, I'm fine," she asked, clutching at her side at her sudden movements and groaned slightly in pain. She turned to Detective Maza, the woman looked a bit nervous for a moment then shook her head before placing a hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"You sure you're fine, I still haven't gotten used to being shot at" Maza said to the familiar girl, her pink and purple hair dripping from the rain. The girl, Elizabeth something, seemed to be assessing the damage to her person; running her hands over her face and buttoning the denim trench coat she was wearing.

"Yeah, I'll live," Lizzy said as she looked at the taller woman, her wet hair and clothing causing her to shiver in the cold. "Is there anything else, Detective Maza? Or am I free to go?" she tried not to seem antsy but she knew the Gargoyle that the Quarrymen had been after was in a bad way and that her friends would need her help if he woke up.

"Actually, I have a few questions if you don't mind?" Maza asked, taking out the small pad of paper that all police officers carried. The girl sighed but nodded, wrapping her jacket tighter around her as the rain picked back up.

"Yeah that's fine," Lizzy said stiffly, the wet beginning to creep through all her layers of clothing. Maza looked up at the rain for a moment before shoving the pad back into her red jacket.

"How about this, I'll give you a ride home and we can talk on the way," she said, sweeping her arm towards her vintage Caddie. Lizzy bit the inside of her mouth, on one hand she was tired, hurt, wet and have over twenty blocks to go to get home. On the other she was getting an odd vibe from the cop, not something bad but the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as the Latina woman glanced quickly up at the rooftop that the Gargoyle had fallen from.

"Yeah, fine, you know how to get to Harlem from here, Morningside Park area?" Lizzy asked, feeling stupid as any cop worth their salt would know their way around their beat.

"No problem, jump in," Maza said as she climbed into the driver's seat. Lizzy shook her head as she slide into the passenger seat and buckled the safety belt. The monster rumbled to life and Maza took off down the street. When she had taken her first left turn away from the scene of the fight Maza started asking her questions, "Why were they here?" She asked bluntly, looking at the small woman in the seat next to her. She didn't look like a whole lot, couldn't be more than 130 pounds and she was soaking wet. But Elisa knew small packages were never a testament of what a person could do and if what she'd heard from the dispatch she'd help take on ten very large Quarrymen. When she had pulled up she had seen the end of the fight, five men kicking the girl as she lay protecting her face on the ground. By the time she was out of her car, gun drawn, some of the probably greener members had opened fire while the others disappeared into the night.

"They had a Gargoyle, but he got away," Lizzy said, the half-truth coming easy to her.

"Did you get a look at it? What did the Gargoyle look like?" Maza said with a slight stutter. Lizzy wondered if it was from fear of the creature or something else.

"Yeah, smaller that the purple one I saw on TV last week, um, red, white hair, wings were more smooth, not like a bats, that's all I remember, it happened real fast," she said quickly. Maza sucked in her breath quickly causing Lizzy to look over at the cop.

"You okay, Detective?" She asked.

"Yeah, I take a left here, right?" Elisa said, deflecting the attention from herself. Brooklyn, they had tried taking down Brooklyn; but hadn't Lex been with the red Gargoyle? Her mind raced as she moved toward the small park.

"You can drop me off here," Lizzy said quickly as they got closer to her apartment building.

"Alright," Maza said, pulling the car over to the side of the road. She reached into her jacket and took out a small, white piece of paper, "take my card if you have anything else you can tell me, or if you need any help. Don't be afraid to contact me, for _anything_," Elisa smiled down at the young woman as she held out a white business card with her information on it. The girl shoved it into her pants pocket, jumped out of the car, turned with a nod and took off towards an alley, disappearing into the dark. Elisa watched the girl limp off into the night, heading away from the park. Once she was out of sight Maza pulled out the rarely used phone that Xanatos had given to her and pressed the first speed dial number. It rang twice before a deep, rumbling voice came on the line.

"Elisa, are you alright?" Goliath asked in concern.

"Yeah, great, Big Guy," she said, nervously running her hands through her hair, "has Brooklyn made it back to the castle?" she asked.

"No, he was out with Lexington but sent him ahead, we all thought that perhaps he wished to be alone for a time," Goliath stated, confused, "Why?"

"Shit," she muttered.

"Elisa, please, tell me what has happened," he said, his voice rising in anxiety.

"I just broke up a bunch of Quarrymen beating on a young woman. She told me they were fighting a Gargoyle that met Brooklyn description. She said he got away," she stopped.

"Hmm, but you don't believe her," he stated, his voice humming through the phone.

"No, not fully anyway, she avoided me when I tried to get much information about how Brooklyn got away and she wouldn't let me take her all the way home," she said.

"There isn't much we can do but search the area for Brooklyn and hope he is safe," Goliath stated. Elisa could hear him instructing the clan to conduct a through search of Harlem, Hudson and Bronx staying at the castle to await his return, "Thank you, Elisa, I must join the search, if we find him I will call," he said pausing for a moment, Elisa took the silence as dismissal.

"Alright, Big Guy, I'll call if I hear anything," she said clicking the phone closed once he had agreed and they had said their farewells.

Three blocks away Lizzy was finding running was more difficult than she had earlier thought, her ribs ached with the effort to keep going. She was soon holding her arms under her chest and walking towards the apartment building where her friends all shared the open, top floor. Taking the large freight elevator she was slightly dismayed to see that there was blood on the floor, that no one had taken the time to clean it yet.

Lifting the gate to the elevator she marched through the still open door of her home. Jason ran past her with towels and bandages. She followed him into the living room where Jack, Bridget and Allison were holding down the writhing creature. He was still unconscious but in extreme pain. His tail whipped out, hitting Jason and causing him to fall to the ground. Lizzy, throwing off her jacket onto the couch, ran over and grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and began dabbing his wounds with a cloth but the stinging pain forced the Gargoyle back into the real world. His eyes flashed white; the unearthly glow frightening Allison into moving away from the Gargoyle and huddling against the wall. He let out a growl, hissing and swinging out his tail before falling back to the floor again.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_A friend is someone who, upon seeing another friend in immense pain, would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer. - Unknown_

**Chapter 2 – The Suffering Friend**

"Let me go," he growled, his eyes glowing in the same eerie white light. With a nod from Jason, Bridget and Jack jumped away with frightened looks on their faces. They hugged the back wall, the twin girls holding hands, Jack's arms encircling Allison around the waist and the girls shaking only slightly. It was as though they had just realized the creature could be dangerous. The Gargoyle tried to get up and was crawling towards the window, a broken leg and a tattered wing drag behind him. Lizzy stayed were she was, more from exhaustion than fearlessness and bit her lip, she hadn't expected him to try and run. Truthfully they all hadn't thought past getting him away from the Quarrymen.

"We aren't gonna hurt you, man," Jason said stepping in front of the creature with a soothing voice and a calm air. The creature stopped, looking up at the dark skinned youth with pain echoing from his large, dark eyes. "My name's Jason, what's yours?" Jason took a step towards the creature who was gasping for air.

"Brooklyn," he said in a soft, hoarse voice that Lizzy could barely hear.

"Well, Brooklyn, you gonna let us help you or you gonna try and fly out the window with your wing like that," Jason said, his voice and demeanor steady as though he spoke to such creatures daily. Lizzy wearily stood, coming around the other side and stood next to her best friend, smiling down at the red Gargoyle called Brooklyn.

He glanced from the man to the woman with brightly colored hair. The girl smiled reassuringly at him and he felt silly for trying to escape from the humans he owed his life to. Brooklyn hurt everywhere, he had lost consciousness soon after fall from the three story building. He had been on his way back to the castle, sending Lexington ahead of him when the Quarrymen had attacked. The Gargoyle scowled as he lowered himself to the ground with a groan.

"Gargoyles don't fly," he said, a huff of air escaping as he tried to not lay in his bad wing.

"What?" Jason responded as they knelt beside him.

"We don't fly, we glide," Brooklyn gasped, his breathing a bit more difficult in the position he found himself in.

"Well, maybe you can show us sometime," Jason chuckled lightly as he help the Gargoyle into a better position. He was now leaning against the wall with the broken leg out before him. "Now, this is Lizzy," The fushia and purple haired woman knelt down and started again on the cuts along his face. "The twins over there, Bridget and Allison, are my baby sisters. And the slim, emo dude over there, clinging onto Allison, is Lizzy's older brother, Jack," Brooklyn nodded at the other humans in the room but he hissed as the liquid hit a particularly nasty scrap on his neck; he gasped Lizzy's arm to stall her movements. She looked at him questioningly, a slightly startled look on her face.

"Those will heal when the sun comes up, it's the wing and the leg that won't," he quickly explained, letting go of her arm; his own dropping like a heavy weight. She looked nervous for a moment before looking to Jason with a bright look in her eyes.

"Allison, Bridget, I need you two to go get Mama Osaka, help her with anything she needs to bring, up," he ordered, the twins moved quickly to the elevator and it left with a hum of old machinery.

"Jason, I think someone may need to clean up the van, and the building. There's a good sized blood trail leading straight here, if those Quarrymen are looking for us it's a dead give away," Lizzy said pointedly up to Jason, her voice low and even. She kept a reassuring hand on Brooklyn's shoulder as she spoke.

"Okay, you sure you're fine?" Jack said, coming forward looking down at his battered sister, placing a hand on her wet hair, his fingertips just barely grazing the serpentine strands. The bruising along her face was darkening and she lent her head forward her hair falling down to hide it from him.

"Yeah, neva better," she said breathily her accent thickening as she waved him off. With a nod, Jason and Jack went off to clean the signs left behind by the bleeding Gargoyle. Lizzy knelt, leaning forward and gained his attention.

"Will you let me just clean you up a little, you look worse than you probably are, but I want to be sure, 'kay?" She asked before clasping his chin in her hand and dabbing at a swollen, bleeding gash underneath his right eye once he'd given his assent. He sucked in some air but relaxed into her touch; the more she worked on his face and chest the lower his unbroken wing began to sag.

He'd never broken his wings before but remembered when Broadway had when they were still called Hatchlings. He had teased the pudgy Gargoyle for crying when he fell from the parapet, his wing twisted at an awkward angle. He owed his brother an apology when he saw him next, broken bones were one of the worst pains he'd ever felt. The more the woman named Lizzy cleaned him up, though, the better he did feel. His leg and wing still throbbed if he tried to move but it was as though removing the blood eased some of the pain. Without thinking he dropped his good wing, which had been holding onto the window casing, across her shoulder; his wing spurs gripping her shirt convulsively. He closed his eyes, intent on resting them against the light in the room, when she suddenly shook him.

"Hey, hey, no falling asleep, you're probably in shock as it is, so stay with me, Brooklyn," she stated. His head jerked up, his eyes flashing white briefly, but he muttered an apology and blinked back the sleep that threatened to overtake him. He watched her work, her hands swift and efficient, taking in her own injuries. Her lip was split and swollen, her left eye black, and her breathing had a hissing quality to it that spoke of possible broken ribs. He couldn't puzzle her out; she had been beaten badly but still worried over him. Brooklyn, without thinking, lifted his uninjured wing from her shoulder and used it to move her hair out of her face. She looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his in question. He dropped her hair quickly when her eyes met his, a look of guilt shining in his nearly black eyes. He was actually amazed that she hadn't pulled away from such an intimate touch, most other humans could have. He couldn't think of what made pushed him into being so bold, perhaps he was in shock.

"You're hurt," he whispered hoarsely.

"It's no biggie, I've had worse," she stated brushing off his worry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?" She asked, " it isn't your fault," her brows furrowing in confusion as she continued working on cleaning him up.

"But you were protecting me," he insisted, dropping his wing and leaning back against the wall below the window and closed his eyes against the lights again. In the darkness he felt her hand on his beak again, jerking his face towards her.

"Come on, Red, what did I say?" her voice had changed, becoming gruff and stern. When Brooklyn opened his eyes her face was very close, her eyes holding something he hadn't seen in a long time, worry, worry for him.

"Sorry, just really tired," he whispered, trying to focus on her eyes, they were blue, with little flecks of green and brown in them. Human eyes were strange, so many different colors in them; nothing like the simple, uncomplicated color of a Gargoyle's eyes. He wondered at that, why humans had such a variety of color in their eyes but that their faces, unlike Gargoyle's were a simple, set pattern. She was speaking and he focused on her eyes again to hear her words.

"I know you're tired, but I need you to stay awake," she said, letting go of his face and sitting back on her heels, "Why don't you try talking, tell me about yourself," she stated going back to work. He breathed deeply, thinking as he watched her hands.

"Uh, what do you want to know?" he asked taking a deep breath as she hit a large gash across his neck.

"I don't know, what do Gargoyles do for fun?" she asked, humor in her voice. He chuckled softly trying not to move too much.

"I like to ride motorcycles," he stated simply, remembering his first bike, the one, short ride and explosion that followed. He had a few bikes now, thanks to Xanatos, and had actually gone out once with the multi millionaire on a ride a week ago.

"Yeah? Jack has a bike; it's a junker but he's fixing it up. You guys should go riding sometime," she said conversationally.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at the thought, having a friend to just ride with was something he never had even contemplated before. When Xanatos had followed him down to the parking garage and ridden with him it had been one of the best rides he'd ever had. They hadn't talk, just rode, and it had been wonderful; it had held the beginnings of trust between the two. He watched her eyes again, taking in their colors when her ears turned bright red.

"I have a shinner don't I," she said, pushing her hair behind her ears self consciously.

"What?" He asked his voice laced with confusion.

"A black eye," she replied, "You keep looking at my eyes, so I thought I must have a black eye or something," she said, her shoulders hunching a little as she grabbed a clean towel and wet it in the bowel of water at her side.

"Oh, no, I mean yes, you have a black eye but I just like your eyes. I mean I like to make eye contact. I mean," he rambled until she nodded and changed the subject to save him from feeling more awkward.

"What else, what kind of music do you like?" she asked, moving down to his shoulders, rinsing out the towel she was using, little evidence of the uncomfortable tension left as she moved down his arm.

"Music?" He asked and with her nod he thought for a moment before speaking again, "I like Lynyrd Skynyrd, Kid Rock, Johnny Cash," he listed off his favorite bands until her face lit up. The look was so bright he stopped and smiled at her.

"Ah, the Man in Black, a very good choice, one of my personal favs," she said nodding, as she flashed her straight, white teeth at him. He returned the smile once he realized she was helping him focus on something besides this pain. "What's your favorite Cash song?" she asked.

"Huh, I guess Walk the Line or Man in Black, those are my favorites," he stated, she chuckled a little.

"Classic Cash," she said shaking her head, placing the bloody towel into the basin of water and wringing it out.

"What about you?" he asked slowly, turning his head to face her better, "What do you listen to?"

"I think the question is what don't I listen to," she replied as she continued gently wiping the drying blood of his arms.

"Alright," he said with a pain filled gasp, "What don't you listen to?"

"Hmm, Polka, oh, definitely Bjork, Weird Al, well at least not more than once," she laughed. She stopped abruptly, sucking in air when her broken ribs poked into her lungs. She pressed her palm to the offending rib and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt something brush her face and she looked up to find the hand like spur of his wing touching her cheek..

"You're really hurt," he said, concern lacing his voice, "you need medical help,"

"Medical help is coming, don't worry. It's just a few broken ribs, nothing for that but rest anyway," she said breathily as he pushed her hair back out of her face. She smiled at him as he dropped his wing to the floor to rest. She was amazed with him, leg and one wing broken and he was worried about her. How could anyone see a monster in this creature was completely beyond her. When she had seem the larger purple one on the news she had been startled by his size but amazed that he had rescued the Xanatos child. Brooklyn looked past her and she turned following his eye line. The elevator had just whorled into life and was coming up. She stood up, teetering as blood rushed to her head, the dizziness causing her to sway slightly. Dropping the towel she grabbed the cricket bat Jason kept by the couch. She looked back at Brooklyn, putting a finger to her lips indicating that he should be quiet. He nodded and watched as she trotted, her gait slowed by her limp, and she hid herself out of the sight of the elevator entrance. When the doors opened the twins were revealed, both girls carrying heavy looking bags, followed by an older Japanese woman. When they had passed her Lizzy sighed loudly, causing both girls to scream and the older woman to clutch her chest.

"Elisabeth Warren, what are you doing, child?" The Japanese woman yelled while Lizzy lowered her bat. She looked sheepish while the girls composed themselves.

"Uh, I wasn't sure who it was, you could have been Quarrymen," she said, dropping the bat with a wood on wood thud. The woman nodded in approval looking the girl over quickly.

"That is good thinking," she said with a slight Japanese accent, "Yasuo will be happy to know you are using his teachings well. Look at you, girl, what have you gotten yourself into?" She said with a tut.

"She fought off twenty Quarrymen alone after we took off," Allison stated as she set her bag down near Brooklyn.

"Ugh, Al, it was more like ten," Bri scoffed, helping her sister set up for Mama Osaka.

"Ten?" she asked Lizzy, shaking her head in disapproval when the girl nodded, "Well, I'll be checking you out later, now show me to my patient,"

"He's over here," Lizzy said, limping back towards Brooklyn. When they came around the couch, which had hidden the Gargoyle quite well Brooklyn waited for her reaction. One came but not what he had expected. The old woman tutted again, smiling down at him while she knelt to take a better look at his injuries.

"Hello, young one," she said with a smile.

"Hello, ma'am," came the pain laced reply; he looked over at Lizzy as the elderly woman began looking over his broken leg.

"Who cleaned you up, boy," she asked.

"I did," Lizzy said, taking her spot at his left side, watching Mama assess his right leg.

"Good job, maybe you should be my apprentice," the woman chuckled glancing up at Allison in mirth, "So, what are you called?" she asked the red Gargoyle.

"Brooklyn, ma'am. Can you set it?" His voice trembled

"Oh, setting your leg will be the easy part, your wing is another thing. I know how a leg works but I've never set a wing; I saw it done once, as a child. You are lucky though, the wing was from a Gargoyle as well," she stated cryptically, Brooklyn furrowed his brow ridges while the woman set out what she would need to set his leg.

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
